1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod integrator holder for holding a tapered rod integrator and a projection type video display including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, attempts have been made to mount, on projection type video display, an illuminating system employing tapered rod integrators for reducing the divergence angles of light emitted from light sources such as LEDs and for reducing the luminance non-uniformity within the light illumination surfaces. Further, there have been proposed rod integrator holders for holding the tapered rod integrators (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-94115).